clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
LecherousAttorney
Ewing's element is Lanthanum. His chumhandle is lecherousAttorney, and he types in #3D8B37. He tends to capatilize various WORDS and syllables for draMATic EMphasis, in an acCUSing TONE. He sees himself as FILTHY FILTHY FILTHY minded and his berration of his alleged sins can get rather annoying, honestly. Appearance Your hair is UNRULY and almost shoulder length, and your expression seems permanently SOUR, as if you have just caught sight of a bunch of chilluns messin' up yer lawn. Around your neck is a COMFY STRIPED SCARF which you wear at all times, EVEN INDOORS. You have so many STRIPED SCARFS you like to put them all in a big pile and sleep on them. You like wearing PASTEL COLOURED SHIRTS underneath your snazzy JACKET, and you suppose you would have EQUALLY SNAZZY SHOES if your spriter could have been bothered to draw any. Personality You are a SOFTLY SPOKEN young man who refrains from using curse words, yet you have been known to flare into RIGHTEOUS INDIGNATION over trivial matters. Others tend to describe you as UPTIGHT AND OVERLY SELF-DEPRECATING. You like to accuse people of various crimes in a manner which is ELOQUENT yet INCOMPETENT. You ENJOY A GOOD DEBATE and often times come across as RATHER CHARISMATIC, but usually just to small children. Sometimes you like to be deliberately CONTRARY for the sake of argument. In the prescence of people whom you feel are smarter than you, you become TIMID and TENSE, at which point you stop with your silly capitilizing. You staunchly believe in the workings of DESTINY, and you are quite given to KEATSIAN OUTBURSTS and MELODRAMATIC STATEMENTS. You are notorious for JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS. Interests As a newly graduated law student, you are greatly concerned with ALL THINGS LEGAL and identifying incidents where the law has been broken, despite being a DEFENSE ATTORNEY. You have an obsession bordering on fetishistic with COLLECTING EXPENSIVE STATIONERY, which you like to display conspicuously, and consider yourself a CONNOISSEUR of SCARVES. From time to time you dabble in the CLASSICS, by which you mean you can quote a few things and use the full forms of some common abbreviations. You have recently decided to take up learning the VIBRAPHONE, with which you will no doubt play hauntingly annoying melodies on in the near future. Modus As part of your GRADUATION PRESENT, you received the PINWHEEL MODUS (the other presents were the Sburb disks and a GREEN RENAULT CIVIC). In order to access an item, you have to blow REALLY REALLY HARD on the captchlogue card until it falls out, usually taking all the other items with it. Strife You are a dedicated disciple of the BookKind strife specibus, employing your vast collection of HEFTY LEGAL TEXTBOOKS with which to thwack your enemies. Which, before Sburb, tended to be small flying insects. You'd think it would be a lot easier to use newspapers for that sort of thing, but, you know. Sprite 1st Prototyping: Custom Crafted Ferrari F1 Emblem Bronze Battle Shield with Serrated Edges = Shieldsprite + 2nd Prototyping: Deceased Housemate = Levisprite HOPE YOU LIKE SHIELDS BRO Relationships As you are living in a flat, you frequently encounter your LANDLADY, CHO, a very tall and intense Chinese lady, wandering around the premises, which are decorated with FORMULA ONE MERCHANDISE. So much goshdarned sports car stuff you don't even know. She SCARES THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU. She is a hidden master of the Keykind strife specibus. Seriously you don't want one of those keys stuck into you. You may or may not live in her GARAGE. One of your fellow housemates in this ''lovely ''abode is '''LEVI HARMON, '''a SOCIOLOGY student. You haven't really talked to hir all that much but you find hir RESERVED nature calming. Ze is skilled in the art of AROMATHERAPY and HOMEMADE COSMETICS such as shampoo and scented candles. Hir hair is LAVENDER coloured and ze is the lead guitarist of a local POST ROCK band, 602daysofstatic. Possibly your closest friend is Khrys, who is sort of your therapist as well. You find his way of unearthing the root causes of problems slightly unnerving. You are his client player. You are server player to Sherman Haus, whom you first encountered at the start of the previous year. You were assigned to him as a mentor during his freshman year at the same college, but he seems to have little idea who you are. You consider Larson DeMartino to be your ARCH-NEMESIS. He won the CIRCLEFISH NOTEBOOK in an online auction set up by anomalousUtopian, a clear PERVERSION of the true course of destiny. Though you admit that his infuriatingly easy-going manner is hold on what are you even saying. cordialSchemer is also your ARCH-NEMESIS (you have a feeling you will have to compile a list of these soon). You have sworn to UNEARTH her dastardly schemes and reveal the true nature of her ACCOMPLICE, rhapsodicGuillotine. Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Session 6 Category:Character Profiles Category:Scholars Category:Retired Characters